


Nesta's Hobby

by starlightfury



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfury/pseuds/starlightfury
Summary: Cassian and Nesta are constantly bickering as a result of neglected sexual tension.





	Nesta's Hobby

It was bad enough that Nesta had been made Fae, let alone that she had to spend all of her time with her sister’s annoying new friends. Their “I would die a thousand deaths for you” attitudes were disgusting. Even worse, she had _feelings_ for one of them. Not that she’d ever admit it.

Cassian’s advances toward Nesta were clear, but she pretended not to notice or care. It was a bit of an internal struggle, however, because oftentimes she found that she wanted to flirt back. More than that, she actually _did_ sometimes, but as soon as she realized, she played it off. She was not interested (even though she totally was). It was a bad idea.

Though Nesta was not entirely willing to admit her feelings to herself, they were obvious to the rest of the Inner Circle. No one dared mention it to her for fear of her ripping their heads off, but between the bickering and the smoldering looks, no confirmation was really needed.

And they were always, always bickering.

“Must you be so mean to me all the time?” Cassian was saying as he followed her to the training ring. Feyre and Rhys were already there; the former raised her eyebrows at the fact that they were arguing yet again but said nothing.

“If you weren’t such an idiot all the time then it wouldn’t be so easy for me to point it out,” Nesta retorted.

“I think your time is better spent on other things,” Cassian said. “Like being nice.”

“And your time is better spent on other things than telling me how to live my life,” she snapped. “I’ll do whatever I like.”

“Are you sure about that? It seems like you could use a hobby.”

“My _hobby_ is making fun of you when you talk.” They were face to face now, only inches apart and looking like they wanted to pounce on each other. Feyre wouldn’t be surprised if Nesta pounced on Cassian; she just didn’t know if it would be to fight him or make out with him. A fight would be considerably more entertaining, but they needed to get over themselves already and address the obvious sexual tension between them. But Feyre didn’t foresee that happening anytime soon.

“Oh, the way I talk is so horrible, is it?” Cassian demanded.

“It’s insufferable!”

“Well, then, by all means, enlighten me on just how terrible it is!”

“Everything you say just sounds so incredibly arrogant! It’s disgusting how satisfied you are with yourself. You hardly ever have anything to say that doesn’t make you sound pigheaded! And your m—” Nesta stopped herself immediately. She was just about to say something about the way his mouth looked when he spoke. Had she really been paying that much attention? Her face felt hot. There was no way she was giving him the satisfaction of hearing her say something like that.

It was too late, though. Cassian had caught her. He knew she was going to say something that wouldn’t really be an insult at all. Something that would tip her hand. There was a sly grin on his face. “My what Nesta? Please, continue.”

She shook her head, exasperated. “I’m not going to keep doing this with you. I came here to train.”

“Fine, then, we’ll train.” He was still wearing that infuriating smile.

Nesta still felt too warm. She knew she’d be in trouble if she started sparring with him. Much as she wanted to take her frustrations out on him, she knew it was all over once he took his shirt off. She didn’t trust herself not to get distracted by his chiseled chest, the glistening sweat, the way the muscles in his arms bunched as he moved…

 _Damn._ She had already failed. “And listen to more of your idiocy? No thanks. I’ll wait for Azriel to come back.”

Rhys, who had been watching them with interest, barked a laugh. “He’s not going to want to spar with you while you’re in this mood. You better take what you can get.”

Nesta shot him a glare like daggers and turned back to Cassian. “Fine. Let’s fight.”

His grin widened. He discarded his shirt (of course) and squared up. Nesta let loose on him, channeling her pent-up anger and intent on kicking his ass. Cassian was quick, and more experienced, but Nesta’s wrath was stronger. She landed a solid kick to his stomach, winding him. She stepped back, tipping her chin up haughtily.

“On second thought, maybe my new hobby will be beating you up.”


End file.
